Espionage Extrodinaire
by PokeButt
Summary: The BLU Spy must take on all of the RED team, in Sudden Death. Better then it sounds, I suck at summaries. Two-shot, please Review :3
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! PokeButt here with another fanfic. But this time, we're goin' TF2 up in this bitch. And before you ask, NO, I do not do TF2 slash. IMO, TF2 is about 9 people killing their clones. And it should stay that way.

Except for a Merasmus x Archimedes fic I saw.

Disclaimah: I don't own dis gaem.

The BLU Spy stopped a moment to think.

His entire team had been killed in Sudden Death. Pyro gibbed by stickies, Demoman shot by the RED Heavy, Scout getting killed by a Sentry Gun.

So on, so forth.

But this time, they _won't _be coming back.

Sighing, Spy moved out of the crevice he was cloaked under in Badlands. The Cloak & Dagger he had ordered from_ Handsome Rogue _magazine had came yesterday, and thank _god _it had. Spy needed a way to be permanently hidden.

Slowly, Spy creeped up onto the Control Point platform, stopping every once in awhile to recharge his Cloak. He had 9 targets to take down, all by himself.

And so, he got to work.

The first target, and the easiest, was the Scout. His speed made him overconfident in himself, and he ended up turning the corner into an Ambassador barrel. He only had time to widen his eyes in surprise before the Spy headshot him. 1 down, 8 to go.

Spy quickly cloaked and crouched in a corner as the RED Medic and Soldier came running at the sound of the gunshot. The Soldier kneeled down over the dead Scout while the Medic tried to heal him, to no avail. What the Medic failed to realize, however, was the uncloaking of a Spy, raising his balisong over the preoccupied American.

"AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh..."

The body of the Soldier slumped over the dead Scout. The Medic quickly pulled his Bonesaw out and took a hack at the BLU Spy. Spy grabbed his arm to block the swing and swiftly headbutted the Medic. The RED couldn't even scream as he was knocked unconscious. The Spy reached into the backpack of the dead Scout and found a silencer. Must be from when he had tried being a Spy for Halloween.

Spy attatched it to his Ambassador and shot the incapacitated Medic right between the eyes.

3 down, 6 to go.

The next target was easy enough. The Sniper never even heard the decloaking sound, though he sensed Spy behind him.

Senses can't save you from a balisong butterfly knife forcefully shoved inbetween your shoulder blades.

The next was the Engineer. Spy found him tending to a Sentry nest, with a Dispenser to finish.

The Spy approached disguised as the RED Demoman. He leaned on the Dispenser, and perfectly immitated a "Thanks, mate!" from the Demoman. Spy noticed the Wrangler tucked on the Engineer's belt.

Excellent.

The "Demoman" quickly grabbed the Wrangler, powered it up, and used the Engineer's own technological marvel to kill him, before he could even react. He then sapped all the buildings and made his leave to find the Heavy.

AN: DO U LIEK?

Next chapter involves Heavy, Pyro, Demoman, and of course...the RED Spy.

Stay tuned, this update is coming very, _very_ soon!

Please Review! Also check out my Pokemon fics.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaaand here is Chapta 2!

A HUGE thank you to ChaosAndMayhem. The review let me write this better :D

I know everyone is probably thinking, "T-T-Today, junior. Get on with the chlorophyl."

2 Things. 1, I spelled that wrong, and 2, if you got the reference I love you. On with the story.

Spy found the RED Heavy near their respawn, following their Pyro. Hmm, thought Spy. Maybe he found the Medic corpse with a bloody gash in his back, and figured there was a Spy.

_He thinks clinging to a Pyro will save him? Hon hon hon. I wish that God gave him a better brain. _

The Spy gave his Cloak and Dagger a rest and chose his Dead Ringer. He ran up to the Heavy/Pyro duo.

Spy chuckled inside his head. He had this Pyro _right_ where he wanted him...her.

..._It_.

He quickly grabbed the Pyro's Axe from his belt before the Firebug could pull his Flamethrower out, and swung it down on the Pyro's head. Before the Heavy could do anything to help Pyro, the Spy threw a punch into his gut, knocking the Giant off balance. Spy began chortling loudly as the Heavy fell, grunting as he hit the ground. The Spy pulled out his Ambassador and shot him in the cranium before he could raise himself up from the soft earth.

Spy turned around just in time to see an Ambassador with RED coloring pointed at his face. He quickly pulled his Dead Ringer out behind his back before he was "Headshot".

_Zhat was close. I need to improve my senses._

He watched the RED laugh and chuckle in his own voice from a few meters away. He submerged himself in a nearby pool of water to muffle the loud decloaking sound of his Dead Ringer, and emerged to find the RED leaning over his fake corpse. He crept up behind him, balisong knife risen.

"You are an amateur, and a fool." Said the RED Spy as he leaned over the corpse. As he went to move it, the corpse turned out to be permeable to his hands.

As he realized corpses aren't like that, a knife was placed in his back.

"I'll see you later...you handsome rogue."

Spy ran off to find the Black Scottish Cyclops.

Spy found him slouched under the CP Platform. The Demoman had numerous Scrumpy bottles piled around him, and he somehow sensed the Spy's presence despite his Invisibility Watch being activated.

"Aye, Spook. I know tha' you're ou' there, an' I dunnae care wha' ye do teh me. I don' stand a chance in hell against ya."

Sighing, Spy uncloaked and pointed his Ambassador right at the Demoman.

"Aye, lad...make it quick, please..."

"But of course, mon ami. _Je te vois audessus de."_

_Boom. _

_..._

_Silence._

_**"Me prendre maintenant, et pardonne mes peches."**_

_**BOOM.**_

_**...**_

_**Silence.**_

Yup. He shot himself. My attempt at character development in a two-shot. Thanks for reading, though, I feel like it sucks.


End file.
